From The Shadows: The X Tales
by SakuraShakedown
Summary: A series of one shots which consist of urban legends, horror stories, the paranormal, murder, escaped lunatics, ect. All reviews welcome.
1. the nun trajedy

**A/N: **Thanks to CosmicPhoenix for this idea. Thanks Phoenix! Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

_To suffering there is a limit; to fearing, none._ - Francis Bacon

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_ - Edgar Allan Poe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jubilee, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty wandered through the old church-turned-museum. Adrenalin pumped through their bodies as the strayed farther and farther from the tour group. It had been Bobby's idea to stray away from the group and go on their own private tour. "We won't be gone long," he had said. "We'll be back before they know it. It'll be an adventure." Jubilee had been ecstatic about it and together they had convinced both Kurt and Kitty to join them.

"This place is, like, gigantic," Kitty commented as she gazed up in wonder at the high ceilings. They all stopped and stared at the ceiling which seemed to go on forever.

Something moved in the shadows.

"What was that?" Jubilee asked.

"What was what?" Bobby inquired.

"Something moved." She pointed down the hall. "Over there."

"Maybe it was a ghost," Kurt said.

"Of a dead choir boy," Bobby added.

"Who was attacked by old ladies," Jubilee put in.

"And buried under the floor boards," Kitty concluded.

There was a pause.

"Let's follow it," Jubilee prompted.

They moved together down the hall and rounded the corner. Suddenly the silence was pierced by a horrifying, blood-curdling scream. They stopped, shocked, and looked at one another. Bobby laughed nervously.

"Do we really want to do this?" Kitty questioned, obviously unnerved. There was a pause. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but before he could answer the lights shut off.

"This isn't fun anymore," Jubilee stated. The scream pierced through the darkness. Together they peered around the corner and into the darkness. They could see figures moving, clothed in black so that they merged with the shadows. Another scream filled the air.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt whispered.

"I think someone's hurt," Jubilee answered.

"Should we help them?" Kitty asked.

"C'mon," Bobby responded.

They moved toward the screaming figures and as they moved, the screams got louder and louder. They could hear sobs now. Loud pain filled sobs that rose to accompany the terrifying screams.

"Now!" Bobby screamed.

They ran full speed down the hall and threw themselves at the figures. The lights came on, the figures were gone, and they found themselves sprawled out on the cold stone floor.

"What just happened?" Jubilee asked.

"I have no idea," Kurt answered.

They picked themselves up.

"I think we should go now," Kitty stated. "They're probably waiting for us."

They wondered back the way they had come. The tour group hadn't noticed their absence and when they finally caught up with them they slipped silently back into the group.

"…This church has also been the center of many a myth and urban legend," the tour guide was saying. "Mainly because of the events that took place here in the 1800's."

One student, Amy, raised her hand. "What happened," she asked.

"A very good question," the tour guide said. "One night, sometime in the mid-1800's, a group of twelve nuns were in the church. A man broke into the church and raped and killed every one of the nuns. To this day, it is said that you can hear the tortured screams of the nuns and perhaps even get a glimpse of the event that happened long ago."

While the other students whispered among each other, Bobby, Jubilee, Kurt, and Kitty stood in absolute shock and terror.

"You don't think…" Jubilee began.

They looked behind them in the direction they had come from. A scream echoed in the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Now that you have read, it is time to review. All reviews are welcome.

If you have a horror story or an urban legend that you would like to have featured, just drop me a line.

Peace!


	2. wine is better with age

**A/N:** I'm in a demented mood and want to share it with you all by writing demented one-shots. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all whatsoever. I do not own this plot or these characters. I found this myth at while surfing the net and decided to convert it into Evo form. 'Tis an urban legend. So, cheah. Enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review please.

_Sleep, those little slices of death, how I loathe them. -_ Edgar Allen Poe

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._ - Edgar Allan Poe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan grumbled angrily as he toted large, heavy, cardboard boxes up from the sub-basements. Sub-basement level nine was about to undergo an impressive renovation. However, before that impressive renovation could begin, all of the equipment and miscellaneous items had to be moved up two levels. This wasn't an easy job seeing as to how sub-nine, up until now, had been mainly used for storage.

"Hurry up. We ain't got all night," he called to his legion of helpers. It was already nine-thirty, way past quitting time.

"Ouch!" Evan Daniels hissed as the heavy barrel landed on his foot. He immediately stopped to inspect his foot. Behind him, Kurt, Bobby, Sam, Ray, Reberto, Jamie, Forge, Alex simultaneously came to a halt, setting the boxes, barrels, and containers on the ground. Logan turned around impatiently.

"What's the problem," he asked.

"It's okay," Scott said. "We're just a little exhausted."

"Three minutes," he replied setting the boxes on the ground. "Just get that barrel before it rolls away." Evan and Bobby rushed over to the barrel and rolled it back to the procession.

"There's something in here," Bobby announced. Whatever was in the barrel sloshed around. "Some type of liquid?"

"It's probably some of the wine Xavier picked up from his world travels," Logan explained. He reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a wine glass. He went to the barrel and relived it of some of its contents.

"Logan," Scott exclaimed, shocked. "Do you eve know if that's wine at all?"

"Tastes pretty good," he drained the glass. "Okay, breaks over, move out." Boxes were picked up, barrels lifted, and containers gripped. The procession marched toward the elevator to finish their workday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students were all a-twitter at dinner the next day. Rumor had spread that the boys had stumbled upon a very delicious barrel of European wine last night and that the entire institute would be allowed a small sampling at dinner. Most had never had wine before and so it was a very big deal, especially among the younger students.

Dinner was had and dessert was served and a small amount of the wine passed out to each of the students. The girls felt very fashionable indeed as the sipped theirs and the guys felt very manly as they sampled theirs. All in all the evening passed by well and without incident.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was sorry when it finally ran out. He had enjoyed the wine while it lasted and regretted sharing it with the students and other teachers. Still, it had been great while it lasted. He picked up the barrel to dispose of it. He noted that it was still heavy but ignored it. It was a large barrel even though it's contents didn't last long.

The students were all in the foyer socializing as usual. Xavier, Ororo, and Hank were also there to monitor them. He was just about to exit the room when Sam crashed into him. The barrel fell to the floor and broke open with the force of the collision. A putrid smell immediately filled the air and was immediately accompanied by a series of gasps and shocked exclamations. Kitty passed out.

I will not go into great detail about the blackened, bloated, and noticeably rotten corpse that fell out. I will also not mention how the decaying face was twisted up into a grim and terrifying expression. I will also not point out the way it's limbs stuck up convulsively at odd angles. And I most defiantly not say anything about how sections of rotting bone showed where the festering, diseased skin had disintegrated. Because you would probably not want to hear about that.

Instead, imagine the looks, thoughts, and expressions that passed through every one's face when they witnessed this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** So what'd ya think? Liked it? Hated it? If you have a/have heard an urban legend, scary story, weird encounter, or strange experience that you would like to have written about, then drop me a line and I'll see what I can do. Peace!


	3. The Subway

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. My friend told me this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men evolution, or these stories...so, cheah…

_That feeling isn't fear, it's just telling you to MOVE! _- Rancid

_'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'_ - Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Jubilation Lee stepped onto the subway and was not surprised to find it empty. In fact, the only other person there was a middle-aged man dressed in a gray overcoat. "Good day, miss," he said politely. She smiled, returned the greeting, and took her seat. She was glad to be avoiding the rush hour. As the train sped towards Bayville she thought about the lovely outfit that she had bought in New York City for Rahne's birthday. It was just her style: casual, but without being too boyish. 

Her fellow passenger was staring intently out of the window. She ignored him.

The train slowed down to a stop and three passengers, two men and a woman, boarded the train. They sat down across from her. The woman slumped in her seat and starring blankly at a corner of the ceiling, sat between them. The men both wore the hoods of their black sweatshirts up as they stared across the aisle. Jubilee casually averted her eyes. _Drug addicts_ she thought. After a moment the train pulled off and continued on it's way.

The middle-aged man was throwing glances at her. She could feel it. Agitated, she clutched her purse and pulled her bags closer. _Not much longer now_ she thought. Bayville was only a few stops away now. She tapped her foot nervously and tried to not notice the druggies and the man staring at her.

Just then the man walked over to her. "Hi," he said casually, sitting next to her. "I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" He through a fleeting look at the druggies then whispered, "Get off at the next stop."

Jubilee looked at the druggies, then at the man. She was just about to ask 'why' when the train slowed to a stop. The man got up, picked up his briefcase, and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up reluctantly and slowly got off of the train, throwing one last look at the hooded men and the spacey woman.

The train pulled away behind them.

The man sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for the in-connivance," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Why did I have to get off," Jubilee asked, ready to defend herself if need be.

"You know that woman on the train?" Jubilee nodded. "She was dead."

"What the fuck?" she swore without thinking.

"I saw them dragging her body when we leaving New York," he explained. "She had a knife in the back of her head."

Jubilee was dumbfounded. "Well…thanks, I guess."

* * *

**A/N: **Up next: He's calling from Inside the house.

Anyways, if you have a story that you want to be featured here, just tell me about it. I will write it as soon as inspiration hits. Peace!


	4. He's calling from INSIDE the house

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to Fenrir's Daughter. Thanks! And the show goes on…

**Disclaimer:** One day I will own the planet, so there.

_Because I could not stop for Death -- He kindly stopped for me, __The Carriage held but just ourselves -- And Immortality. _- Emily Dickinson

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor_. _-_ Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven

* * *

Lance did not like children. He was not good with children, did not enjoy being around children. He did, however, like money and wanted to have money and that is why he was here. He had not been very enthusiastic about babysitting their neighbor's kids but money was scarce and he had to eat. 

The children were good enough, though. Aside from being a little wild, which was partly because they were six and eight years old and partly because they were hyped up on sugar and Barney, they were not the handful Lance had expected them to be. Still, he was glad when it was bedtime and he could sit on the couch and watch reruns of _I Love Lucy_.

He was about to consider doing this babysitting thing again but the commercials were off and Lucy was back on. He was just getting into the show when suddenly the phone rang.

He picked up the receiver. "Hello," he said. He expected it to be the children's parents calling to check up on them but instead he was greeted by maniac laughter. Lance waited for the person on the other end to calm down but after five seconds he simply hung up the phone.

The phone rang again five minutes later. Lance answered it and was once again answered by the same maniac laughter. Unnerved, he hung up the phone. Then, while watching a commercial about soap, it suddenly clicked. Pietro. It had to be him. And if it wasn't him, then it was most defiantly Todd or Fred. The phone rang again and he snatched it up.

"Okay, Pietro, joke's up, I know it's you." More laughter. He realized then that he didn't recognize the voice. He hung up the phone and then, out of pure dread, called the police.

"Hello."

"Um, hi. I've got a problem. There's this guy that keeps calling and every time I answer the phone he just laughs. I'm not scared but I'm babysitting these kids…"

"There's nothing we can do right now but we'll trace the call if he phones again."

After giving them the phone number and address of the house he hung up the phone and cursed silently because he had missed the ending of _I Love Lucy_. The phone rang five minutes later. He automatically answered it. Whoever was on the other end seemed to be even more excited this time.

He hung up the phone once more only to have it ring again a few minutes later. He was surprised to hear that it was from a police officer this time. "We've traced the call," he said urgently. "Get out of the house now."

Without being told twice he went outside into the crisp night air to wait for the police. He didn't have to wait long. Lance was surprised at how quick and in how many came. They pushed past him and into the house. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"We traced the call," one officer said, "from _inside_ the house. The children are probably already dead. We didn't know that he had escaped."

"_Escaped_!"

"Just as few hour ago. Now, if you don't mind, I'll need to ask you some questions."

While Lance went over the entire story, a man was pulled from the house. His hair was messy and his clothes were mud and blood stained and he laughed hysterically as he was taken away.

* * *

**A/N: **Request an Urban Legend and I will write it and it will be dedicated to you. Now be a doll and review : ) 


	5. The Railroad

**A/N: **Thanks to Gambitluver2009 for this one! Now read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and nothing owns me – it works out, you see.

_Fear is only as dep as the mind allows._ - Japanese Proverb

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
-_ Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

Scott regretted getting in the car as soon as Kitty got behind the wheel. Aside from the fact that Kitty had a tendency to drive like a bat out of hell, the car was a literal piece of junk. The exterior was rusting and the interior was slowly coming apart and he didn't even want to consider how many miles it got to the gallon. The tires, however, were new but only because the previous tire had all been flat. Kitty had bought the car for 150 dollars from an old guy who lived across town. Still, in Kitty's mind it had been 'a total bargain', had a lot of 'character' and only needed 'a little fixing up.' 

It took Kitty five tries before the engine started. Scott used this time to take deep breaths and brace himself for the ride. A small group had formed nearby to watch them drive off – and to assist them should the car suddenly topple over, die, and or blow to pieces.

"I've got!" Kitty exclaimed as the engine suddenly came to life with a thundering roar. The group jumped back in surprise. "Here we go," Kitty said as she started down the driveway with increasing speed. Scott was immediately thrown back in his seat. In the rear view mirror he could see members of the group either waving or crossing their fingers.

Without waiting for the gate to completely open, Kitty sped out into the street and took a very sharp left turn. Scott was grateful that the car couldn't go over eight-five miles per hour as they journeyed down the street. After about fifteen minutes of sharp turns and sudden stops they came to the railroad tracks. As luck would have it that was when the car chose to breakdown.

After a few futile attempts to start the car, Scott decided to take charge. "Don't panic. All we have to do is call someone. Now where did I put my cell phone?" He searched his pockets but came up empty. "Kitty, do you have your communicator with you?"

"It's in the glove compartment." Scott tried the glove compartment but it wouldn't open.

"It's rusted shut," he said.

"No problem," she phased her hand and then, to Scott's completely horror said, "Oops."

"What do you mean 'oops'?" he asked, agitated.

"I must have, like, left it at home." There was a pause. "So, like, now what?"

"First," he said, reaching for the door handle, "we get out of the car." Just then the black and white crossing bars came down. Because of where the car had stopped, one of the bars landed on the roof of the car, upsetting the thick layer of rust and dust on the roof. The loud, long whistle of a train could be heard. Ah, shit," he cursed. "Out of the car –now!"

There was no need to get out of the car though, because no sooner had they heard the train, than the car began to move forward. It pushed under the bar and onto the street. Kitty sat motionless, her hands gripped tightly on the wheel of the car. Once the train had gone on it's way and the stripped bars had risen, they got out of the car to investigate why the car had moved.

"Like, oh-my-god, are those, like, handprints, Scott?" Kitty asked. Scott was speechless as he stared at the 13 sets of all-too apparent handprints imprinted in the dust of Kitty's car. He vaguely recalled hearing about some sort of accident that had happened not too long ago. He remembered hearing about how cars – new cars – would stall and then mysteriously be pushed out of the way. He shivered despite himself.

"Is-is the car working now?" he asked.

"I'll check." A few seconds later the engine roared to life.


	6. They had to leave

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are too kind. Next chapter is up! Now read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, at all, whatsoever.

_I will show you fear in a handful of dust._ - T.S. Eliot

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore. _- Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

After a long and tiring search, Rahne finally gave up looking for her lost kittens. She had searched the entire institute and had combed the grounds but had found neither hide nor hair of her new kittens. She had almost given up hope until she saw Logan. 

"Um, Jamie," she said, "You know those kittens that that cat had, have you seen them."

Jamie looked at her for a moment. Not wanting to offend his friend, he chose the simplest way to phrase the kittens' fat. "They, um, had to leave. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay," Rahne said.

* * *

"They're so cute," Jubilee exclaimed as she picked up one of the new kittens. 

"Yeah," Kitty added, "I'm, like, so glad that she had more."

"By the way," Jubilee said, "Did you ever figure out what happened to the other ones?"

"I asked Jamie and he said that "they had to leave"."

"It's a shame," Kitty said, "They were, like, so cute and tiny."

* * *

Bobby kicked the ball hard, sending it flying trough the air and into the woods nearby. 

"Out of bounds!" someone shouted.

"No it's not!"

"The woods are the boarder, Bobby," Kitty snapped back.

"Just get the ball, someone," Jubilee intervened.

"I'll get it," Rahne volunteered and, morphing into a wolf, ran towards the ball. She picked the ball up in her teeth and was about to turn around until she saw a figure in the woods. She studied the figure for a while, watching as it put something in a bucket and hold it there. It appeared to be Jamie. She sniffed the wind. Kittens.

* * *

After the game she immediately searched the institute, looking for the kittens. She found no signs of them. "Hi, Rahne, sorry about the kittens," she turned around to see Jamie. 

"What happened to the kittens?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um…they, uh, had to leave."

The wind blew, making little waves across the swimming the pool. Over the past few days the cat that she, Jubilee, and Kitty had been feeding had mysteriously disappeared. They had looked everywhere but in the end had simply assumed that she had moved on to 'greener pastures', as Jubilee had phrases it. There would be no kittens for a while.

"Hey, Rahne!" Jamie said, coming towards her. "We're playing mutant ball, do you want to - "

He didn't get to finish because just then he fell into the pool. There was a loud splash as he hit the water. Rahne walked to where he fell and looked over the edge. For some reason he seemed to be having trouble getting to the top. She watched as he flared his arms and as the bubbles rose to the surface. Suddenly, there were no more bubbles.

"Hey, Rahne, wanna play - " Jubilee stood, shocked as she looked into the depths of the pool. She looked cautiously at Rahne. "Rahne…wha-what happened?"

"He, um, had to leave."

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me and do not flame me for what has happened to Jamie. I used him because he was the last person anyone would expect. So…yeah…read and review! 


	7. The Old Woman

**A/N:** The next chapter is up! Read and review.

Concerning chapter 6: There seems to be some confusion about that chapter, so here is the UL it is based on. I hope this helps:

When a little girl's cat had kittens they disappeared after a couple of days, she asked her mother what had happened to them and her mother said "God took them." Months later the cat again had a litter of kittens. Her mother sent her out to run some errands, but before she left she wanted to play with the kittens again. She heard her father coming carrying a bucket and hid from him. She watched while her father put the kittens in a sack and drowned them in the bucket. Later the girl again asked her mother what happened to the kittens. Her mother said, "God took them." Several days later the mother asked the girl to watch her brother in the bathtub while she answered the phone. The mother came into the bathroom after a few minutes and was shocked to see her son dead/drowned. The girl told her "God took him."

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing at all, whatsoever.

_It made our hair stand up in panic fear._ - Sophocles 

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_ - Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven

* * *

It was six-o-clock pm and Jean was nearing Bayville. The weekend spent at her parents' house had been nice and she had really enjoyed herself but it would be nice to be back at the institute. She found that she really missed the place. She had recently left one of the smaller towns surrounding Bayville and was currently driving down the highway. The little cottages with their white picket fences and flower gardens had been very picturesque. There were few cars on the highway and it would be dark soon. 

As she hummed along to one of her favorite songs, she noticed an old woman walking down the highway. Jean considered passing her by but then remembered the car with the flat tires that she had seen a few minutes ago. She figured that the old woman was trying to get to a service station and pulled over.

She rolled down the window. "Do you need a ride, ma'am?" she asked politely.

"Oh, thank-you, miss," she said, getting in.

"Where to?" Jean asked.

The lady told her that her son lived in one of Bayville's suburbs and that she was on her way to visit him before her car broke down. While they drove, the old woman made small talk.

"That's a pretty necklace you have on, miss," she said.

"Thank-you," Jean answered. "It was a birthday present."

"And those are pretty rings too. You have a nice taste for jewelry, young lady."

"Thank-you. You have a nice purse by the way." It was only fit to return a compliment.

The old lady smiled broadly at her. It was an enormous leather purse with huge bronze-colored handles. Jean watched as she reached into her mammoth of a purse and pulled out a pack of gum. She took a piece for herself and offered Jean some.

Jean reached out to take a piece at that is when she noticed the woman's arm. Her hands were incredibly large for a woman's and the knuckles were badly scarred. The pink sleeves of her dress had slid down and revealed incredibly hair arms. Jean immediately regretted picking up the old woman. Thinking fast, she immediately swerved slightly and pulled over to the side of the road.

"I think I hit something," she said. "Do you mind taking a look?"

"Not at all," the woman said. Placing her massive purse on the passenger seat she got out and went to check out the back of the car.

Without a second thought Jean took off down the street. After she was sure she was a safe distance away from the "old woman" she began to relax. However, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. What if she really had been just a hairy old woman? There was no turning back now, though. The old lady was miles behind her now.

Jean glance at the purse sitting in the seat beside her. Maybe the lady had some ID on her. She could always turn the purse in to the city lost-and-found. Reaching over she opened the leather purse.

Inside, was a mass of jewelry, watcher, and wallets. Sitting on top of the treasure, right next to the pack of chewing gum, was a hunting knife, blood-stained from recent use.

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do now: review! 


	8. The Ghost Hitchhiker

**A/N:** Next chapter is up. Since there is more than one version of the ghost hitchhiker myth, I chose the one from my knick of the woods.

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know the answer by now.

_Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave  
Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind;  
Quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave. _- Edna St. Vincent Millay

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door _- Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven

* * *

"That movie was so awesome," Sam exclaimed as they drove home from the movie theater. It was raining but the latest monster movie had had enough blood, gore, and violence to keep them talking about it for the rest of the week. 

"Can I pick them or can I pick them?" Bobby asked. He was very proud of his movie choice.

"The fight scenes were pretty good but please – man-eating gerbils?" Reberto said.

"Those gerbils were awesome, man," Bobby replied.

"Yeah, right." They continued to discuss the movie, going every fight scene and arguing over how corny man-eating gerbils really are.

"Hey, check the girl," Bobby suddenly said. Wearing only a white dress, the girl stood shivering in the rain on the side of the road. She appeared to be about their age and was probably as wet as she was beautiful. "Think we should give her a lift?" The road they were driving down was a side road and very few people came that way at night.

"You know what they say about hitchhikers, right?"

"Oh come on. Her car probably broke down." Bobby pulled over to the side of the road and Reberto rolled his window down.

"Do you need a ride, miss?" he asked. The girl thanked them and got in the car.

"Where to?" Bobby asked as he started down the street.

"My mother's house, please. She lives on Gray Avenue in Bayville."

Sam took off his coat and offered it to her. "You need it more than I do," he said shyly. He was not good at talking to girls and the fact that she was sitting next to him only made him more nervous.

"Thank-you," she said politely, putting it on.

While they headed to Gray Avenue, they tried to make polite conversation with the girl but she said nothing except that her name was Lydia and she needed to get home as soon as possible. Since she didn't seem to want to talk and it would be rude to continue talking about the monster movie, the car quickly fell into an awkward silence. They were glad when they reached Lydia's house.

"Thank-you," she said, getting out of the car. She turned around and disappeared quickly and silently into the darkness.

"She hated us," Bobby announced once they had turned the corner of Gray Avenue.

"Wait, she has my coat," Sam suddenly realized.

"We'll get it tomorrow, it's late and they're probably starting to wonder where we are."

* * *

The next day they headed over to Lydia's house to pick up Sam's coat. Gray Avenue was different during the day. It appeared to be one of Bayville's older neighborhoods, as the houses, which they had not seen in the dark, were old and vintage looking. 

"Is this the one?" Reberto asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Bobby answered. They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Sam rang the doorbell. They waited for a while but no one appeared. They rang the bell again and waited.

"This is why you don't trust hitchhikers." Suddenly the door opened and a little old lady appeared at the door.

"Uh, does Lydia live here?" Bobby asked, wondering if they had come to the wrong house.

The old woman looked at them with a mixture of confusion and sadness. "Lydia?"

"Yes," said Reberto. "We gave her a ride home yesterday."

"That's impossible," she said. "My Lydia has been dead years."

"What do you mean? We saw her." They began to describe her.

"Yes, my daughter Lydia. She died in a car accident about thirty years ago." The old woman seemed to notice the confusion on their faces. "If you don't believe then check the cemetery. You're not the first ones who've tried to bring her home."

"We're sorry, um, thank-you." They got back in the car.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"We're checking the cemetery," Bobby answered.

"Why?"

"Because it just doesn't seem right."

* * *

The cemetery was eerily quiet as they walked through the graves. It didn't take them long to find Lydia, though. Something lay neatly folded atop one of the graves and upon approaching it they recognized it as Sam's coat. Sam picked it up slowly and looked nervously at the headstone. 

Lydia Smith

Loving Daughter, Friend, and Sister

1960 - 1976

* * *

**A/N:** You know what to do: review! 


	9. Room For One More

**A/N:** At last I have finally returned! I have been suffering from a combination of laziness, lack of inspiration, and writer's block but as I was reading the other one-shots in this series, my muse suddenly returned and I came up with this. Hope ya love it! Just remember to review.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I own it not.

_Tell me not, in mournful numbers, Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers, and things are not what they seem. _**- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -- This it is and nothing more _**- Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

"Good-night, Rogue."

"'Night, Kitty."

Reaching over, Rogue flipped the switch on the table lamp beside her bed. The room was immediately engulfed in darkness. Across the room, Kitty situated herself in a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep for the night. Rogue pulled the covers up and tried to go to sleep. It had been a long day; she had spent most of the day studying for a history test and there had been another confrontation with the Brotherhood Boys. But just as she was about to slip off to sleep, she heard a faint noise.

It sounded wheels on gravel. Since their bedroom was located at the front of the house and therefore faced the street, she didn't think too much about it. However, it gradually became louder. At first she tried to block it out but the sound was magnified even more by the quiet of the night.

Curious now, she decided to investigate. Looking at the clock, she noted the time: 12:00. Getting out of bed she headed towards the window and drew back the curtains. The moon was full and bright and moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating it. Beyond the gates of the Institute, the street was empty and so she gazed down at the driveway.

Something was moving around the fountain, which the driveway circled. At first she didn't know what it was but as it rounded the fountain, she recognized it as some sort of vehicle. It stopped right under her window. It was hearse she noted with a chill. She began to feel uneasy but could not draw herself away from the window.

The back of the hearse, however, didn't have a coffin in it. Instead it was crowded with people, all of which were chatting with each other, completely oblivious to the fact that they were riding in a hearse. The driver suddenly looked up at her.

"There's room for one more," he called up to her.

Terrified, Rogue quickly closed the curtains and ran back to bed where she promptly drew the covers over her head.

* * *

Rogue had dismissed what had happened last night as a dream. A weird and vivid dream, but a dream nonetheless. As she approached the elevator of the department store, she noticed that it was rather crowded. The man nearest the door however, stalled the elevator and said politely, "There's room for one more." 

Shocked, Rogue paused for a moment taking in what he just said. Nervously she shook her head. "I'll just take the stairs," she said. The elevator door shut.

As she turned and headed toward the stairs, unnerved by the incident, there was suddenly a very loud crash. Several people raced toward the elevator but they could do nothing. It had already crashed.


	10. The Cemetary

**A/N:** Chapter 10 is up! I wrote this at 11 at night. Enjoy and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I own it not.

_Fear is a question: What are you afraid of, and why?_ - **Marilyn Ferguson**

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "Or Madame, truly your forgiveness I implore_ - **The Raven, E.A.P**

* * *

"…And when they got to see what had made the car move, they saw thirteen sets of handprints." Tabitha surveyed the group of girls in front of her. "Isn't that right, Kitty?" she asked with a smirk. 

Kitty gripped the pink pillow she was holding tighter. "It really did happen," she insisted.

Tabitha grinned. "Of course."

Tabitha had reappeared at the institute again and had insisted on having a slumber party. Armed with microwave-able popcorn, pillows, and nail polish, the girls - Jubilee, Amara, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Rahne, and Tabitha – had assembled in the bedroom for girl time. They were now in the scary story phase of the slumber party, each taking turns churning out urban legends, tall-tales, and ghost stories.

"I've got one," Amara said. "A girl was babysitting some children one night. After she put them to bed, she went downstairs to watch TV and the phone began to ring. She answered the phone but all she heard was laughing so she hung up. The phone rang again later and she answered again – more laughing. She got scared and called the police. They couldn't do anything at the moment but told her that they'd trace the call next time. After she got another phone call she decided to call the children's parents but the phone rang again. She picked it up and it was the police. The call was coming' from _inside_ the house."

"Whoa," Rogue said.

"Spooky," Tabitha commented.

"If you think that was spooky, wait 'till you hear this one," said Jubilee. "You know that old man who died yesterday? The one who used to live down the street?" They nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure that when they buried him yesterday, they buried him alive."

"No way," said Jean, "They would have had to embalm him."

"You don't always have to be embalmed."

"Okay," said Jean, still skeptical, "but how do you know he was buried alive?"

"I took a shortcut through the cemetery one day and while I was passing his grave – Mr. Hedrick – I heard this scratching noise coming up from the ground."

"Sure you did."

"It's true."

"Then prove it," said Tabitha.

"No way," exclaimed Jubilee. "Besides it was just a story, you guys, gosh."

"If it was just a story then you won't mind going to pay Mr. Hedrick a visit, will you?"

"Hell no! It's the middle of the night."

"One of us will go with you. Ya know, to make sure you don't get spirited away."

Jubilee considered this. "Fine then. Who's coming with?"

* * *

Jubilee's grip tightened on the handle of the kitchen knife as she and Kitty approached the cemetery. After she had accepted the challenge, it had been decided that she would stick the knife in the ground to prove that she had actually visited the grave. Once at the grave, all she had to do was stick the knife in the dirt and run back to the corner where Kitty was. Easier said than done. 

"Like, good luck," said Kitty nervously. Jubilee nodded entered the cemetery. She hardly needed her flashlight; the moon was bright tonight and illuminated Jubilee's blue nightgown and bathed the expanse of grass and tombstones in a bluish glow.

She noticed several graves as she made her way to Mr. Hedrick: John Martin, Peter Brown, Lydia Smith. She shuddered ad continued on until she arrived at Henry E. Hedrick. She took in a deep breath, bent down, and plunged the knife deep into the earth before turning to get up.

She immediately fell down on her knees. She got up again but was again brought down to her knees. She felt it now, a grip on her nightgown. She began to panic. Frantically, she fought against the tug until with a burst of adrenaline she tore free. She scrambled up and made a mad dash out of the cemetery and towards the corner where Kitty was anxiously waiting.

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive! Whatever it was grabbed my nightgown and ripped it. I've never been more terrified in my life!"

They were at the cemetery, investigating the events of last night. When they reached the grave, the wooden handle of the kitchen knife greeted them. Jubilee shuddered involuntarily. Reaching down, Tabitha tried to pull it up out of the ground. "Why'd you shove it down so far?" Tabitha asked, finally freeing the knife. She held it up to the others. A blue piece of cloth was impaled on it.


	11. The Killer In The Backseat

**A/N:** Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I should be able to update more. This one is probably the shortest one so far but it's probably one of the more famous ones. Read and and remember to support my review addiction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own x-men evolution.

_To fear is one thing. To let fear grab you by the tail and swing you around is another. _- **Katherine Paterson**

"_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you" - _- **The Raven, Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

The parking lot was empty. Jean Grey walked out of the Bayville shopping center and headed towards her silver SUV. The sky was starting to take on an orange hue; the sun would start to set soon. Jean checked her watch: 8:22. She reached her car and began to unlock the door when she heard someone shout. Looking up she saw a man in a brown overcoat walking quickly towards her. Terrified she quickly got in the car and started the ignition. The man started running as Jean took off. 

The panic wore off as she reached the stoplight. Adjusting the rear view mirror she saw a car pull up behind her. The driver was waving his hands frantically. It appeared to be the man from the parking lot. Unnerved but not panicked, she waited for the light to turn green and the proceeded to head for the x-mansion.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Looking checking her mirror she noticed that the car behind her was flashing its high beams on and off. Jean switched lanes but the car behind her did the same. Gripping the steering wheel tight, she sped up as much as she could without going over the speed limit. The car behind her sped up as well, all the while flashing its high beams on and off.

Jean tried not to panic but found it hard not to. She was suddenly flooded with relief as she approached the x-mansion. She swerved into the driveway, the car directly behind her.

Logan, who was coming in from working on his motorcycle, noticed the cars. Jean stopped the car, got out, and ran towards Logan. The driver in the other car got out as well and shouted, "Lady, there's someone hiding in your back seat!"


End file.
